Slytherins Love Gryffindors
by threetequilafloor
Summary: Kurt and Blaine attend a midnight screening of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and find themselves dealing with a little drama of their own.


**Author's Note: **Contains obvious spoilers for _Harry Potter and the Dealthy Hallows. _See if you can spot the sublte AVPM reference at the beginning (it has to do with Kurt).

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and smoothed down his Slytherin robes, sneaking a glance at his reflection in the mirror of his dressing table. He almost didn't recognise the boy staring back at him in his blonde wig. Originally he had planned to just dress as his fabulous self, but it had been more fun to hire a costume and practise his favourite death stare in the mirror. He could be Kurt Hummel any time he wanted to, but tonight he was Draco Malfoy.<p>

He remembered reading all the Harry Potter books years ago, and was enamoured with the first few as a child, though he was not as big a fan of them as Blaine was. Blaine who, sufficed to say, had practically forced him to re-read all seven books and watch all the movies thus far, and who would now be accompanying him to a midnight screening of the final _Deathly Hallows_ movie.

As soon as he heard a knock at the front door, Kurt rolled off the bed and flew downstairs to open it, only to find that his father had beaten him to it. Blaine walked into the house and stopped in his tracks, a silent _wow _forming on his lips upon seeing Kurt in costume. Kurt chose to ignore the fact that Blaine did not have any product in his hair (a rare occurrence) and focused instead on the red and gold colours of Blaine's Hogwarts costume.

'Blaine, I thought you were going to choose the Hufflepuff uniform,' Kurt said, frowning.

'Well, hello to you, too,' Blaine replied, his eyes sparkling as they looked Kurt over.

Kurt folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. '_Well?_' He was usually considerate around Blaine and did not employ his inner _snarkiness_ around him very often, but now Blaine had given him every reason to indulge. The boy had come as a Gryffindor student, and Kurt was a Slytherin after all.

Blaine chuckled. 'You're such a Slytherin, it's adorable. Actually, I was going to be a Hufflepuff but since you were coming as Draco Malfoy, I decided to dress up as someone a little more famous. You see, I'm not just any Gryffindor.' He raised a hand to his forehead to push away a few curls, revealing a small lightning-bolt squiggle in red ink.

Kurt felt his jaw drop on its own accord.

'No way.'

'Oh, and I forgot these,' Blaine continued, removing a pair of round glasses from his pocket and sliding them on to his nose. 'Completely fake, but you get the idea. What do you think?'

Now it was Kurt's turn to laugh, muttering _incredible _and looking Blaine up and down, which the other boy acknowledged as a sign of approval.

'I was sorted into the right house, then,' Blaine said proudly. 'You look great as a blonde.'

'Naturally.' Kurt placed his hands behind his back and stepped forward. 'I'm fascinated with how great you look in glasses.' He moved closer so that they were mere inches apart. 'Sexy, even.'

'Oh really, Malfoy?' Blaine replied, a mischievous smile playing up on his lips. 'Is it doing something for you?'

'Mm hmm…'

A resounding cough startled the both of them, and Kurt turned to see his father watching them from the kitchen doorway, wearing the expression that Kurt could only describe as _not impressed_. Kurt quickly moved to stand next to Blaine as he felt Blaine straighten up beside him.

'So…what time does this Harvey Potter-'

'_Harry_ _Potter_, Dad,' Kurt interjected.

'Right,' continued Burt. 'So what time does it start?'

'Midnight,' Kurt and Blaine replied in unison.

'Midnight…' Burt sighed and shook his head. 'And what time does it end?'

'Who knows?' replied Kurt. 'We're going to the multiplex cinemas so it will take at _least_ half an hour to get there, then we're going to have to wait in line, sit through previews and after the movie ends, which will be two and a half hours later, wait in the car park because there will be a hold-up with everyone wanting to leave in their cars all at once. And it will take another half hour for us to get back, probably more because Blaine will be taking safety precautions on the road. And we may go for a late-night snack afterwards,' he added quickly.

His answer was met by silence, but Kurt had already sensed what the response was going to be.

'I want to see a car parked in the driveway by three.'

'Yes, Mr Hummel,' Blaine answered, and he nudged Kurt as subtly as possible. Kurt replied by attempting to express to his father his own version of _not impressed _as Blaine moved towards the front door, opening it for him. They couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

...

Anticipation was high as crowds of people dressed as Hogwarts students, Quidditch players and as witches and wizards dressed in muggles gathered together in the multiplex foyer, chatting excitedly. Blaine joined one of the queues with tickets in hand. After a few minutes, Kurt ducked under the velvet rope to stand beside him in line, ignoring the grumbling of the people behind him. He was empty handed.

'Queue at the snack bar was too long. I hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all,' Blaine replied. In truth, he was far too nervous and excited to contemplate eating while the drama unfolded on the big screen.

'Did you see the girl who came dressed as Dobby?' Kurt asked. 'She walked past only a few minutes ago.'

'Damn, I missed it!' exclaimed Blaine, standing on tiptoes to look over a sea of heads. He had counted a Hippogriff, many owls and even merpeople on his observations from the queue.

'I thought we'd see Santana and Brittany here.'

'They must be running late,' Blaine replied, still distracted in his search for the girl with the Dobby costume.

'_Harry Potter,_' hissed a voice beside him.

Blaine whipped around to find himself facing two young men in very elaborate Death Eater costumes, one holding a bucket of popcorn, the other two large drinks, leaning over the queue rope. They were unidentifiable with the masks covering most of their faces, but there was no denying the shock of blonde hair from the one that spoke.

'_Harry Potter_,' he hissed again, as his companion examined Blaine while chewing popcorn very slowly. '_You will come with us now, and we shall take you to the Dark Lord!_'

'Not unless he's coming with me,' Blaine replied, pointing towards Kurt.

'We're not moving from this line, Sam,' Kurt said dryly.

After a mock cry of defeat, Sam placed the drinks on the carpeted floor and lifted his mask to reveal his face as Mike did the same beside him.

'Awesome British accent by the way,' said Blaine, shaking Sam's hand, then Mike's.

'Thanks,' Sam replied, as Mike shook hands with Kurt. 'So you guys aren't in the same cinema as us?'

'No, cinema three,' Kurt responded. 'Only one left with good seats at the back.' Blaine felt the familiar touch of fingertips grazing his hand from behind but he gently nudged them away.

'Lucky. We could only get seats at the front.'

'Are you guys hanging around later?' asked Mike. 'We're going for a bite to eat.'

'We can't, I have to take him home afterwards,' Blaine said, smiling in apology. Behind him, Kurt rolled his eyes.

'That's cool,' Sam replied, as he pulled down Mike's mask and then his own, picking up the drinks from the floor. '_Next time, Potter, you won't be so lucky_.' Sam turned to Kurt. '_Malfoy.'_

Kurt nodded. Sam and Mike turned to leave as a pair of girls walking in the opposite direction made a large gap for them to pass through, giggling nervously.

'I didn't expect to see them here,' said Blaine.

'Neither did I,' Kurt replied. 'You know, you could have taken me home and gone along with them.'

'Well, I think I'll have some explaining to do if I get home at four in the morning,' said Blaine, giving Kurt a tight smile. He had already explained to his father as to why he was dressed up in Hogwarts robes.

As the queue began to move, Blaine looked down to see Kurt's fingers trying to clasp around his. A slight uneasiness developed in the pit of his stomach and he folded his arms.

'Can't we hold hands?' Kurt asked, frowning.

'Not here,' Blaine replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

'Why not? And don't say it's because of the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry thing…'

'We're out in public, Kurt.'

'So? We've held hands in public heaps of times.'

'Yes, but not in full view of everyone. And not in front of the guys.'

He felt Kurt's eyes staring at him. 'So you're embarrassed, is that is?'

'No, Kurt-'

'I know, you don't want to be seen with me.'

'No…gosh, Kurt, why does everything have to be about you?' Blaine snapped. He looked away, hugging his arms across his chest. He didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

They stood in silence, inching closer to the front of the queue as the crowd made their way to the movie theatre, the noise level even louder. After a few minutes of regretting his outburst to Kurt, Blaine said, 'You know, we can just hold hands in the theatre.'

'I don't think I want to anymore.'

Blaine sighed angrily. 'Fine,' he replied, looking up to the ceiling. He couldn't believe the stubbornness of the other boy.

'Fine,' answered Kurt, folding his arms.

They awaited their turn to enter as two staff members, dressed in wizard robes and hats, collected tickets from the people in front of them. 'You know, you really suit Gryffindor, Blaine. Sometimes you can be just so arrogant.'

Blaine scoffed. So that's what Kurt thought of him. 'Well Kurt, you're definitely a Slytherin.' He surrendered the tickets to one of the staff, who thanked him cheerily. 'Because if I'm arrogant, you sure are selfish.'

He pushed past Kurt to walk over to his seat, feeling a slight tinge of shame at his behaviour. Kurt moved over to sit in the seat next to him, whipping out his phone without saying a word.

...

Kurt did not hold hands with Blaine during the movie, but felt horrible in the way he had acted towards him; he knew full well there were certain things that Blaine was not yet comfortable with. One little sniff in the seat beside him during Fred Weasley's death was all it took for Kurt to reach out and place a hand on Blaine's arm. They clapped when Neville killed Nagini and laughed along with everyone else when Voldemort gave Draco Malfoy a hug. They were one of the few to stay and watch the final credits, by which point Blaine had his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. Back out in the foyer, the mood was more relaxed than before; some of the crowd had dispersed, but those remaining stood around with their peers, discussing what they had seen. Kurt scanned the crowd but figured Sam and Mike had already left.

'That was amazing,' said Blaine beside him, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 'I just can't believe it's all over now.'

'I never thought Voldemort could be so hilarious,' added Kurt. 'I just felt so bad for Snape.'

'Me too.'

'He never got a chance to tell Lily how much he loved her.' Kurt felt the tears returning to his eyes again, but he did not want Blaine to see him wiping them away. 'Is it so wrong for a Slytherin to love a Gryffindor?'

Blaine looked at him. 'No. But there are other people that view it that way.'

'Well, Slytherins don't care what other people think. And Gryffindors are supposed to have courage.'

To his surprise, Kurt felt his hand being grasped, and looked over to see that Blaine had raised it up to his mouth to give it a kiss.

'Blaine, what are you doing?'

'Living up to my house name,' Blaine replied. Kurt sniffed and waited for Blaine to relinquish his hold, but Blaine held on tight.

'You can let go now.'

'Absolutely not,' Blaine replied, urging Kurt to walk forward.

As they made their way through the foyer, hands clasped and robes swishing together, Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes watching him.

'You're brave, you know that?' Kurt said, giving his hands a tight squeeze.

'Of course I'm brave, I'm Harry Potter!' Blaine answered, and Kurt hit him across the arm playfully, causing Blaine to laugh.

'You know that's not what I meant.'

Blaine said nothing, but smiled and looked away shyly.

A shout in their direction caused Blaine and Kurt to stop walking, only to see that it had come from the girl dressed as Dobby, standing with a group of her peers.

'YEAH, HOUSE UNITY!' she called out, and the group around her clapped. Kurt and Blaine laughed, replying with a wave of thanks, and it was then Kurt noticed the two girls sitting on the floor nearby, quietly consoling one another. Brittany was wearing a faux fur hat with cat ears and a tail, and was resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana had a pleated skirt with a white shirt, but on closer inspection, Kurt was able to glimpse her Slytherin-esque tie. Catching Santana's eye, he gave her a little nod of recognition. Santana broke into a tight smile: her eyes flickered over to Kurt and Blaine's clasped hands then back to Kurt before returning her gaze to Brittany, who was wiping her eyes with her tail. Kurt thought it best not to disturb them.

The cool night air greeted them as they left through the front entrance.

'You know, I think you'd make a great Gryffindor too' Blaine said.

'Well, since I am dating Harry Potter, I suppose that would make me Ginny Weasley. Actually, that would make me _exactly_ like Ginny Weasley.'

'How so?'

'Ginny had a crush on Harry first, and Harry didn't realise his feelings for her until later.' Oh, he was _so_ mean.

Blaine considered Kurt's response for a moment. 'That's not all true. You see, Harry may not have had a crush on Ginny from the beginning, but Blaine most definitely had a crush on Kurt.'

It took a few seconds for Blaine's words to sink in. Kurt came to a sudden halt, causing Blaine to nearly crash into him.

'Wh-why is this news to me?'

'Kurt, I didn't want to push it after what you had been through.' Blaine looked down at their linked fingers and Kurt knew that his words were sincere. 'I couldn't help myself from flirting with you. Ever since you introduced yourself on the staircase, I've always thought you were cute.'

Kurt didn't mean to say it, but the words slipped out. 'After all this time?'

He felt Blaine's quiet gaze on him before Blaine leaned in to press his lips gently to his own, and he knew nothing more needed to be said.

...

'So…Neville Longbottom,' Kurt said.

Blaine had his eyes on the road, but stole a quick glance over at Kurt beside him.

'He's all grown up now, isn't he?' Blaine replied. His eyes flickered over to the display on the car dashboard, which had ticked over to three a.m. only seconds ago.

'Does Harry Potter find Neville attractive now?' Oh. Now Kurt was teasing him.

'No,' Blaine replied, and decided to give Kurt a little taste of his own medicine. 'I think he's hot.' He felt a light punch to his arm and he mimicked the word _ouch._

'And what about Draco Malfoy?' Kurt asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could have sworn that Kurt was batting his eyelashes at him.

'Well, he's all grown up too now, isn't he?' Blaine responded with a smirk. '_Ow Kurt, that really hurt!'_

'You totally deserved it for that comment,' Kurt sulked.

'Well, it certainly seemed as though Draco and Harry had a little something going on.'

'Same, I was kind of hoping that they would have a moment together. Can you imagine if they ever made out? Their emotions would be all...' Kurt hesitated to find the right word. 'Angry. And confusing.'

Blaine pictured it in his head. 'But it would have been so hot.'

Kurt made a noise of approval. 'Thanks for taking me, by the way. It was worth seeing you in glasses.'

'And it was worth seeing you as a blonde,' Blaine affirmed as he drove the car into the Hummel's driveway. 'It suits you.'

'Don't push it, Potter.'

Blaine laughed as he killed the engine. 'Try me..._Draco_.'

'Oh, I will,' Kurt replied, and before Blaine could blink, the other boy had grabbed a fistful of his robes and pulled him forward, smashing their lips together. Kurt wasted no time coaxing his tongue into Blaine's mouth and Blaine felt himself shiver; he couldn't control himself when Kurt did that to him.

'I hate you,' he breathed when Kurt finally allowed him to come up for air.

'I hate you, too,' Kurt replied, showering his forehead, cheek and neck with kisses. 'So much.'

A light switched on in the house without warning, illuminating the front driveway. Kurt quickly pushed Blaine away and glanced over at the display on the dashboard.

'Mischief managed,' Kurt whispered, and Blaine received a kiss on his forehead before he felt his glasses being taken away from him.

'Kurt, what-?'

'So you'll come back to visit me,' Kurt said before winking and exiting the car, his robes flowing behind him. Blaine watched Kurt as he skipped over to the front door and into the house.

'Always,' he said with a grin.


End file.
